


Sticky Rolls

by lostinthegoldenpines



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, food play i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthegoldenpines/pseuds/lostinthegoldenpines
Summary: Snufkin wasn’t one to be jealous. It was an emotion or state of mind that he viewed unnecessary and quite honestly, exhausting. However, as they stood in the bakery combined with a cafe, the barista unapologetically flirting with Moomin, Snufkin had to admit that he felt, perhaps, just a bit jealous.





	Sticky Rolls

Snufkin wasn’t one to be jealous. It was an emotion or state of mind that he viewed unnecessary and quite honestly, exhausting. However, as they stood in the bakery combined with a cafe, the barista unapologetically flirting with Moomin, Snufkin had to admit that he felt, perhaps, just a bit jealous. It couldn’t be helped, really. Moomin was so kind, friendly, handsome, and had a wonderful personality (though Moomin himself didn’t think he did). Snufkin could understand how the moomin-maiden had fallen for Moomintroll. She, however, was being far too forward. She was leaning over the counter in a way that one could catch a glance of her generously thick hips, her long fluffy tail twitching slowly in the air above in the most flirtatious manner. Snufkin narrowed his eyes as he watched how the woman bit her lower lip, the way she fluttered her eye lashes. Out of the two of them, Snufkin didn’t put himself into boxes when it came to his romantic or sexual interests. He just loved the person, and that person for him, was Moomin. Moomin, on the other paw, more often than not, became quite flustered around woman-folk. He hadn’t been that way at all since Snufkin and Moomin had begun courting, however, this woman was practically throwing herself at Moomin, and Snufkin was worried how Moomin would respond. As she prepared their thermos with coffee and drizzled extra, extra, extra caramel on their sticky buns, she was oozing her sexual desires towards Moomin. 

“Want to lick the spoon?” She winked with a giggle. She mimicked licking the spoon with her tongue slowly. Snufkin was mortified. He glanced to see Moomin’s reaction.

“Sure!” Moomin said cheerfully, taking the spoon and slurping up the extra caramel. He turned and handed Snufkin the spoon, half of warm caramel dripping down the spoon handle. Moomin smiled. “Here Snufkin! Have some!” 

Snufkin went to take the spoon, but bypassed that instead, his tongue flicking out and licking the melting extras around the corners of Moomin’s mouth, slipping his tongue in to twirl around Moomin’s briefly. He then turned to look the moomin-maiden in the eyes, licking his lips with a slow purpose.

“Mm, quite delicious. Thank you for all your time and help.” He set the payment down on the table, picking up the basket with the sticky rolls and their thermos of coffee in one hand, holding Moomin’s paw in the other. “C’mon my dove, let’s go.” 

He locked eyes with the seething woman and gave her a slight smirk before they left the building, the bell ringing behind them as the door slammed shut. He practically drug Moomin out of the village, his face cherry red. He was afraid to even look back at Moomin, who was holding his hand tightly. At times Moomin’s thumb would gently rub against Snufkin’s hand, and Snufkin thought his heart would hammer out of his ears. They trudged up the path that led into the mountains before short cutting through some scraggly bushes to an old animal trail that would lead them to a hidden lake surrounded by Douglas firs and ponderosa pines.  
Letting go of Moomin’s paw, Snufkin haphazardly set up the red and white checkered picnic blanket and plopped down the basket. Snufkin took off his hat, fanning at his face. He glanced towards Moomin, who was just as red in the face. Snufkin nearly smashed his hat against his chest. Moomin looked so damn delicious, with his flustered face.

“Snufkin? What was that about?” Moomin’s eyes were big, his fingers hovering over his lips. His nose, his cheeks, his ears were fading from scarlet red to flushed pink, his tail wagging. 

“Uh, I wasn’t thinking, sorry.” Snufkin turned towards the lake and looked out, putting his hands on his hips. “Wow that looks beautiful! Why don’t we head out and go fishing Moomin?” 

“Snufkin?” 

“Or better yet let’s have one of those rolls, and just not talk at all.” Snufkin hurriedly opened the basket and ripped out the roll. It was very sticky, the cooling caramel dripping off of his fingers and onto his smock. “Ugh.” He bit into the roll, hating how delicious he found it. “This is…really good. Really, really good. But also really sticky.” He made a face as he looked down. “I guess I’ll have to do laundry day sooner than later.” 

Wordlessly Moomin gently took Snufkin’s hands in his paws and began to lick away the caramel and icing. Snufkin’s heart began to beat rapidly as Moomin slowly licked each finger, running his tongue in between the spaces and cleaning both front and back of his palms. Moomin leaned over and gently took off Snufkin’s hat and sat it on the blanket, running his fingers through Snufkin’s hair as he licked away the smudges on Snufkin’s face. Moomin snuggled his nose against Snufkin’s. Snufkin made a soft sound. Slowly Moomin pulled off Snufkin’s shirt, rolling it up. 

“I mean, you gotta wash it anyway, right?” Moomin winked. Snufkin gulped and nodded. 

“T-true.” 

“What’s really going on, Snuff?” 

“Nothing. The lady was just a bit flirty with you, that’s all.” Snufkin muttered, looking away, furiously blushing in humiliation. 

“She was?” Moomin asked in shock. 

“Was she—yes she was! She would have spread open for you right then and there on the countertop if you had wanted her to!” Snufkin snapped. Moomin’s ears twitched and Snufkin instantly felt horrible. He gripped the blanket under him. “Sorry! Sorry. I didn’t mean to snap.” 

“Snufkin? Were you jealous?” 

“Wha—uh, n-no. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Snufkin whined, ashamed of himself. Yes. Yes he had been insanely jealous, and insanely upset at himself for even doubting Moomin. “Well, you know, you can get a bit, bewitched by beautiful women, which is understandable, because she was gorgeous and I’m just an ol’ plain vagabond who only likes the wind at his back and coming every springtime to your side and all I can cook are fish and stews.” Well. That sounded incredibly tacky and stupid.

When he looked back, Moomin was giving Snufkin a rather sultry look. Taking the sticky roll, Moomin smeared the gooey warm substance all over Snufkin’s chest and down his stomach. Hissing in anticipation, Snufkin’s stomach fluttered as Moomin yanked off Snufkin’s pants, smearing the caramel and frosting inside of Snufkin’s thighs and all over his tip and shaft, which were bouncing to life at the moment. Once he was satisfied with his work, Moomin chucked the destroyed roll over his shoulder into some bushes. 

“Well, very unfortunately for her, I’m dating the most beautiful vagabond in the whole wide world, and I didn’t even so much as notice her when I have you at my side.” Moomin angled his head so that their lips could brush. They explored each other’s taste, sugary and dark coffee. “Besides. You’re the only one I want to spread open for me. Do you mind if I clean you up a bit?” 

“Please. Please do!” Snufkin whispered, biting his lip and ushering out a breathy moan as Moomin’s tongue ran down Snufkin’s neck, gently licking at the icing around his nipples. Snufkin’s breath hitched and he had to clamp a hand over his mouth as Moomin slowly and delicately teased him, nibbling even. His feet began to twitch and he squirmed under the incredible feeling. “Moomin! Moomin, you’re ter-terrible!” 

“Whassat? I can’t hear you.” Moomin’s tongue made swirling patterns. 

Snufkin flailed on the blanket, grappling for something to old on to. As Moomin went down the stomach, the moans turned to soft giggles. It both tickled and felt rather odd to have someone licking one’s stomach. The muffled moans came back as Moomin gently kissed and licked the inside of Snufkin’s thighs, gently touching the skin. Snufkin uttered out a groan as Moomin began to lick his balls, his shaft, and oh heavens above when he got to the tip—and when he began to suck. Snufkin groaned and twitched, his skin prickling at the soft breeze blowing over them. He gripped on to Moomin’s back, his vision going blurry while Moomin alternated between sucking, licking, and gently stroking both the shaft and his balls. He felt tingles in his stomach and legs that grew warmer and stronger with each passing second that Moomin worked his warm, wonderful mouth.

“Ahh, stop, stop, I’m coming!” Snufkin moaned breathlessly as he felt the surge coming up. Moomin gave one more twirling lick before pausing to grab a napkin, positioning it over Snufkin’s tip before giving the shaft several powerful strokes with his paw. Snufkin arched his back and cried out, throwing caution to the wind as he came undone. Melting onto the blanket, Snufkin gasped for breath while Moomin whistled happily, washing his hands and then offering Snufkin a glass of water. With a tired groan, Snufkin pulled Moomin down to his level and kissed the lovely troll all over his beautiful face, snout, and mouth. 

“Heavens, I love you, Moomin.” Snufkin moaned. He flinched and squealed as Moomin gently rubbed his right nipple. “Sensitive! Sensitive! You like to torture me.” 

“It’s revenge for you believing I could love or be attracted to anyone but you.” Moomin chuckled, rather pleased with himself as he rubbed his nose against Snufkin’s. 

“We’re just lucky no one is up here right now.” Snufkin whispered. “Although with the way I’ll have you hollering, it won’t be that way for long.” 

“Yeah, wait, what?” Moomin looked a bit startled as Snufkin’s hands began to travel up and down from his furry chest to his large soft stomach and down the sides of his beautifully large hips and thighs. 

Snufkin climbed up, easing his weight over Moomin. He was exhausted and he wanted to sleep curled up beside his beautiful boyfriend, but more than anything at the moment, he wanted to have Moomin’s beautiful voice hollering in ecstasy all over the mountains and down into the little village below.

“What would you like me to do for you?” Snufkin booped Moomin on the nose. Moomin turned pink. “Or do you want me to be as creative as you? I know there’s another roll left.”  
Moomin turned even pink and wrapped Snufkin up into a bear hug, muttering nonsensical things into Snufkin’s neck while Snufkin laughed. It was certainly going to be a interesting type of picnic.


End file.
